pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Colosseum Walkthrough/Part 2
Construction Lot Well, it's not much. In fact, it's really not anything at all...yet. We can see that the workers here are building some kind of tower. By talking to one of the workers, you find out that a Colosseum will be built here. You can now go the next area, Pyrite Town. Pyrite Town This game suddenly becomes harder. Not too bad, but, still. This place is crawling with trainers, so now is a good time to start purifying your Shadow Pokémon. Now, you’re probably wondering, "How do I purify my Shadow Pokémon?" You'll notice if you check the stats of Makuhita or your Johto Starter that you snagged, you'll see a purple bar. This is known as the Pokémon's "Heart Gauge." It has 5 levels on it. The idea is to slowly empty the Heart Gauge by keeping the Shadow Pokémon in your party, battling with it, putting it in the Daycare, or using Cologne on it. Sometimes, in battle, when a Shadow Pokémon uses the move Shadow Rush, it will instead go into Hyper Mode. While in this mode, you can't use items on it. When a Pokémon goes into Hyper Mode, Shadow Rush is more likely to get a critical hit. Use the Call command, found in the main battle menu: "Fight, Pokémon, Items, Call." The Call command isn't found in the other games. When your Pokémon's Heart Gauge goes down, it will remember its regular moves and can use them for you. It remembers the first one at 20% purification, the second at 60%, and the third at 80%. Its nature is revealed at 40%. Once its Heart Gauge is empty, it has reached 99.9% purification. You can take it to the Relic Stone in Agate Village (after you beat Miror B.). It will become 100% purified, forget Shadow Rush, and learn its fourth move, typically quite powerful. It will also regain all the EXP it built up as a Shadow Pokémon, typically enough to level up quite a few times. Anyways, back to the walkthrough. Once you enter the town, you'll have a cutscene involving a policeman, Johnson, and a shady character known as Cail. After that, talk to some people in town. Some of them will battle you. ---- CHASER CALDA | $520 Sentret LV25 | NORMAL Taillow LV25 | NORMAL/FLYING Slakoth LV26 | NORMAL Possibly use Makuhita in this one. Knock out Taillow with Confusion before it can hurt Makuhita. ---- CHASER EMOK | $540 Gulpin LV27 | POISON Zubat LV27 | POISON/FLYING The next thing you'll want to do is go up until you get to Duel Square, which is ironically, a circle. There are a few trainers there. Six of them have a Shadow Pokémon. ---- ROLLER BOY LON | $168 | SHADOW POKéMON #3 Slugma LV30 (SHADOW) | FIRE Azurill LV27 | NORMAL Swablu LV27 | NORMAL/FLYING Igglybuff LV26 | NORMAL ---- ---- RIDER NOVER | $300 | SHADOW POKéMON #4 Noctowl LV30 (SHADOW) | NORMAL/FLYING Ledyba LV27 | BUG/FLYING Wingull LV27 | WATER/FLYING ---- Category:Walkthrough